Una rara conversacion
by Toaneo07
Summary: UA.Gray y Natsu estaban hablando sobre algo loco que Natsu le dijo a Gray ,como siempre en estos "mejores amigos" terminan causando destrozos y solo para saber que Natsu tiene novia y ¿Adivinen quien era? .Mencion NatsuxErza y JuviaxGray


**Fairy tail no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador, esto es UA, así que si hay algo que me equivoco sobre la serie, disculpen.**

_Espero que les guste el One-shot, intente hacer uno de algunas series que he visto una que otra cosas, uno de esta es Fairy tail, fic cargado de humor y romance._

_Si hay un poco de Ooc en los personajes me avisan._

Gray veía fijamente al pelirosado que se encontraba frente suyo comiendo como si nada el helado que había tomado de su nevera, bien, después golpearía a Natsu por tomar sus cosas sin permiso pero lo principal era de lo que acabo de decir a su "amigo" pelirosado.

-Bien flamita…. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-cuestiono con suavidad, no quería lanzarse a golpear a Natsu, recordaba las peleas que han tenido por todo el vecindario Fairy tail por muchas razones y no tenía ánimo para empezar otra. Por otro Natsu se detuvo para mirar con una calma inusual al peliazul.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije? Vaya, aparte de exhibicionista eres imbécil ¿A qué no, Gray?-Eso y más la sonrisa burlona que tenía Natsu hizo que Gray tirara al demonio sus razones y le diera una patada al estilo karateka a Natsu, quien le respondió con un puntapié, todo una pelea absurda ha iniciado.

**15 minutos después.**

Ya había pasado el tiempo desde que los "mejores" "amigos" habían terminado su "disputa" "amistosa"…si, como no ya que si vemos con atención que medio vecindario contemplaba como lo que solía ser el apartamento de Gray Fullbuster estaba hecho una m…el punto es que nuestros queridos protagonistas estaban afuera del apartamento ya mencionado, debido que por accidente prendieron llamas al apartamento, razón por la cual medio vecindario veía la porquería que es ahora el mencionado lugar.

-Genial flama, ahora no tengo donde dormir.

-No te quejes animal ¿Quién te manda tu a pegar mi cara al fuego de la estufa?...ahora que lo pienso ¿Para qué lo hiciste?

-Para quemar tu cara.

-Si serás imbécil con cabeza de hielo, sabes que las cosas de fuego no me afectan.

-Que seas piromaniaco y que tienes la "bonita" suerte de hacer que las cosas se quemen a tu alrededor y tú no, eso no significa que seas inmune…Ahora enserio imbécil ¿Dónde dormiré?

-Gray…tu ropa…-Señalo con frustración Natsu, Gray miro y como no, se había desnudado quien sabe cómo e histérico salió corriendo buscando su ropa o que alguien que le prestara unas. En el camino se encontró con la vecina llamada Mirajane y le pidió sus pantaletas, Natsu sonrió al ver como el hermano de Lissana, Elfman golpeo a Gray y le dio ropa prestada, todo el vecindario sabía de las locuras de Gray así que el problema no paso a mayores.

-Bien, como decía ¿Dónde me quedare ahora? ¿Quién me daría alojamiento? – Pregunto con voz despreocupada Gray como si lo anterior no hubiera ocurrido regresando a donde se encontraba Natsu quien resopló cansando.

-Pues tienes varias opciones Gray, puedes ir donde Lucy o quizas dormir en tu oficina….O…-Una sonrisa maliciosa bailó en los labios de Natsu y eso lo noto Gray quien no entiende hasta que gruñe fastidiado al pillar lo que quería el pelirosado.

-No, Dragneel. No lo hare y ni se te ocurra decirlo.

-Vamos Gray. Sabemos que Juvia aceptara que te quedes en su casa. Solo debes de convertirte en su sirvienta personal….Ya sabes a qué me refiero-La sonrisa maliciosa se torna picara y mira a gray moviendo exageradamente sus cejas en forma sugerente, Gray se sonroja fuertemente pero no puede evitar lanzarse a golpear a Natsu.

**19 minutos después.**

Si medio vecindario estaba viendo el desastre visible del apartamento de Gray, ahora todo el lugar completo habían sido el público para otra de las peleas cómicas y….casi penosas de Natsu contra Gray. La pelea tuvo sus cosas buenas y malas hasta que todo termino cuando Natsu golpeo a Gray con un…coco.

-¿Dónde carajo conseguiste eso?-Pregunto con un gran chichón en la cabeza Gray que sentía que algo se le estaba olvidando, claro que es muy normal olvidar que tu apartamento esta vuelto m…, que tu dignidad se fue al suelo por lo de Mirajane y que ahora fue derrotado por un coco.

-No lo sé, de verdad que no lo sé-Menciono confundido Natsu quien no se había salvado de todo el asunto ya que tenía varios chichones en la cabeza y un moretón rojizo en la mejilla, Gray sonrió divertido pero de pronto recordó del porque todo ese asunto.

-Ahora que me acorde…Exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste cuando llegaste a mi apartamento?

-¿Eh? ¡Ahh! Eso pues…-Antes de terminar de hablar un machón azul se lanzó encima de Gray atrayendo la atención de Natsu quien se mostró interesando para después suspirar desinteresando al ver como Juvia… ¡aparecía quien sabe dónde! Para abraza hecha un mar de lagrima a Gray.

-¡JUVIA! ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ? –Cuestiono al borde del paro cardiaco Gray, oigan entienda que Juvia se le apareció así y que encima está llorando hace que cualquiera se alarmara.

-¡supe que Gray-sama tuvo un accidente en su casa!

-Espera…espera ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-¡A juvia le dijeron que un loco entro a su casa para incendiarla!

-Bueno…no se llamar a Natsu loco, es un elogio muy bonito para el-El aludido solo le señalo el dedo ofensivo, igual Juvia estaba ahí y no se podían dar de pelea. Por otro lado Juvia se separó de Gray con una dulce sonrisa para su persona más querida- ¿Por qué sonríes Juvia?

-¡PORQUE AHORA GRAY-SAMA DEBE DE QUEDARSE EN MI CASA!-Grito de lo más emocionada la peliazul ignorando la mirada y sonrisa pícara que Natsu le lanzo a Gray quien se la devolvió pero con furia intensa.

-Te odio flama.

-hehehe. Te duele que haya acertado ¿No?-rio a carcajada Natsu por la desgracia o bendición si lo ve de otro modo de Gray ,el aludido solo suspiro resignado y Juvia se detuvo para ver analíticamente a Natsu para después sonreír abiertamente.

-¡Natsu-San! Supe las nuevas ¡felicidades!

-Vaya, yo pensé que no le diría nadie pues… ¿Gracias?-Dijo Natsu levemente confundido por no saber qué decir, de pronto sonó el sonido de su celular que rápidamente lo tomo y dándose cuenta de quién es sonrió alegremente y lo abrió y pretendía decir unas lindas palabras pero se oyó la voz de la otra línea que hizo que pusiera una cara asustada-…Ehm….hola…hehehe, disculpa…. ¡disculpa por favor! Es que estoy donde Gray… ¡vamos! Nos estamos comportando….si…si, el apartamento….si, creo que llamaron a los bomberos…. ¡no por lo que más quiera! ¡¿Una semana? noooo!...si, yo también te amo…si, adiós…

-Vaya ¿Está enojada? Porque a Juvia le pareció enojada-Pregunto con calma Juvia mientras abrazaba a mas no poder a Gray quien intentaba separarse completamente sonrojado ,Natsu sonrió burlón a su "querido" "amigo" "del alma" por aquella escena sugerente de aquellos dos.

-Sí, pensé que ella al tener unos días a Happy no daría tanto miedo…..pero no funciono ¡Waaaaaa!-Lloro Natsu en una esquina del lugar ante la mirada de pena de Gray y Juvia ya que sabía bien que Happy puede ser un gato azul muy extraño pero era el mejor amigo de Natsu y que haya hecho eso significa que…._era cierto_ pensó sorprendido Gray.

-Noooooo….no puede ser ¡tú! Y ¡ella! ¡¿Pero qué &$/# paso con el mundo?-Pregunto impactado Gray levantándose del suelo y de paso separándose de juvia, miro sorprendido a su amigo que se dio la vuelta a verlo confundido.

-Si ¿Qué hay eso de malo?

-¡TODO! ¡Pensé que me habías dicho una broma al comienzo! ¡Pero tú nunca estás solo sin Happy! ¡Y dices que se la diste a ella! ¡El mundo se ha vuelto loco! ¡Ohhh y cuando Jerral se entere! ¡NATSU!-El aludido dio un sobresalto en su lugar, Gray puede ser muchas cosas pero no una vieja gritona histérica que estaba aparentando en ese momento, hasta Juvia se mostraba claramente impactada.

-¿Si? ¿Cabeza de hielo?

-¡¿DE VERDAD ESTAS SALIENDO CON ERZA?

-Ohhhh eso, pues que tonto eres, salimos desde hace cuatro semanas…-Natsu y Juvia vieron como Gray se desplomaba en el suelo con los ojos desorbitado. Natsu solo se rasco la cabeza confundido y Juvia gritara espantada y se lanzó a hacerle respiración boca a boca a su Gray-sama.

-¡GRAY-SAMA! ¡POR FAVOR NO SE MUERA! ¡AUN NO NOS HEMOS CASAMOS!-Eso y otras incoherencias fue lo que dijo Juvia desesperada mientras que Natsu no entendía porque Gray actuó así ,es que hay que entenderlo pues Natsu era siempre golpeado ,intimidado y ni que sabían se daban muestra nada que no sea compañerismo por Erza ,era algo imposible.

-Mmmm, Supongo que se lo tomo mejor que Lucy, ella quiso enviarme al manicomio por según ella "estar delirando"-Con esa frase Natsu decidió ver si aún quedaba helado en la nevera del apartamento aun vuelto m….

Al final días después Gray cuando termino de dar la noticia que Juvia y él eran pareja, Muchos pensaron que aquellos dos hicieron cosas "malas" en el apartamento de la peliazul el Fullbuster le pregunto a Natsu que le vio a Erza y este simplemente dijo: "Me deja inconsciente cuando voy en un vehículo"

¿El amor es así de raro?

O la pregunta más importante:

¿Qué cosa Erza le negó a Natsu por una semana?

**Fin.**


End file.
